


Prince Daddy

by Megs1001



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon divergence because canon sucks, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/pseuds/Megs1001
Summary: In which Lucas is a total sucker for his kids...





	1. Chapter 1

"But Daddyyy, it's a princess tea party and princesses has to has glitter!"

Over the course of his long career as a firefighter, Lucas Ripley had survived countless dangerous situations and looked death in the eye more than a few times, but never had he faced a more formidable opponent than the pint-sized pair of curly-haired tyrants in matching pink princess gowns currently staring back at him... well, except for their mother, but she's had more years to practice. Four year old twins with his eyes, Vic's smile and glitter, lots and lots of glitter.

Lucas gulped, and despite already knowing he was doomed, he protested anyway, "But Daddy's a boy, that makes me a prince and princes don't wear glitter. Besides I've already got this crown, see?"

"You know, it takes a real man to rock glitter and a tiara, Prince Daddy."

Startled, Lucas nearly toppled off the tiny, toddler-sized stool where he was perched precariously. Looking up, he smiled sheepishly as he saw his wife leaning against the door frame, grinning back at him. "It's not a tiara, it's a manly crown," he countered.

"Hmm, looks like a tiara from here and that feather boa really brings out your eyes," Vic said, winking at him.

"Mommy, mommy, you're late! Come have tea with us! You get the big crown 'cause you're queen."

"And it's good to be the queen, thanks baby girl. I'm so very thirsty, I've been waiting all day for this tea party. Did you girls save any glitter for me or did Prince Daddy use it all?" she asked, settling cross-legged on the rug next to them. Both girls giggled and continued to chatter away.

Leaning over, she pressed her lips to Lucas' ear and whispered, "The Queen is so inviting the handsome prince over to her castle for a reward later."

Lucas chuckled then cursed softly as his phone buzzed with an incoming message.

"Okay, princesses, looks like Daddy has to go to work, so we're going to move this party to the tub. C'mon, give Daddy a hug and let's go take your bath," Vic said over the girls' groans of protest. 

Turning to Lucas, who was frowning as he texted out a response, she snagged a sparkly butterfly clip out of his hair & kissed his cheek. "And you, don't forget to wash your face before you go."


	2. Chapter 2

Exiting his vehicle well back from the perimeter, Lucas hurried over to where he spied Battalion Chief Frankel huddled deep in conversation with the captains from 12 & 88 and a harried looking civilian clutching blueprints.

"What's the status report?" he demanded.

"Evening, Chief, sorry to call you out but it looked like the bitch was getting away from us then code finally came through with the prints and we were able to find another route of attack. We've got roughly 75% containment," she said gesturing at the multi-story building behind them, "Thing's probably a total loss anyway." 

Doing a double take, Frankel paused to stare at Lucas, eyes narrowed, "And is that... glitter on your face, Rip?"

"Um, well, see, the girls were playing princesses and well..." Lucas stammered as he scrubbed at his face with his hands.

Frankel cackled at his discomfort, "And now you can never get rid of that shit, it's like the herpes of the craft world. A word of advice though, princess, keep those hands with that purple nail polish in your pockets till you're outta here or the gossips will have a field day."

Lucas cursed, then looking back at her, asked, "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Texting your wife to tell her I need pictures of you as a princess or she's fired."


End file.
